


A Soft Place to Land

by standsinthetrees



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OT8, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, but everyone makes it better, felix has a bad day, one singular haikyuu reference, this was supposed to be a ficlet or a drabble... but now i'm here with a whole ass one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/standsinthetrees/pseuds/standsinthetrees
Summary: “Maybe I found this account trying to find out how to make Lix happy because I happened to still be awake when I saw Lix storm out of the apartment fifteen minutes later than he normally does and in a bad mood.”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Everyone, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone, Seo Changbin/Everyone, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88
Collections: Chan's Kitchen Secret Santa 2020





	A Soft Place to Land

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bunnyhugger410](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnyhugger410/gifts).



> IMPORTANT! THE PANIC ATTACK SCENE I HAVE SEPARATED IT BY 3 DOTS! PLEASE DO NOT TRIGGER YOURSELF.
> 
> This was originally supposed to be a soft ot8 ficlet or drabble for secret santa, but then here we are at 2.3k words. This was literally inspired by tumblr user polyshipprompts and their meta tag. Now here we have this fluff. 
> 
> I took the title from "A Soft Place to Land" from the musical Waitress!

It was 8:15 AM, and Felix was one step away from already wanting the day to end. He hadn’t even been awake for an hour, and today already felt weird. He woke up late, managed to barely get away with posting on his polyship prompt generating Tumblr (“partner a and partner b go on laser tag dates and partner c & d always get jealous :( so partners c & d go on their own dates to make up for it”) without someone finding out, wasn’t hyped up on sugar or caffeine, and was going to be late for his 8:30 class. 

His behavior, however, didn’t go unnoticed by one of his partners, who wanted to wrap poor Felix in a hug. An idea struck the watcher as Felix practically sprinted out the door.

\--------------

Hyunjin honestly had no idea how he ended up on Tumblr. First, he was looking up “how to make your partner feel better” on the internet, and now he was suddenly looking at a polyship prompter account on Tumblr. There were all kinds of polycule variations from OT3s to unlisted numbers of people, and if that didn’t make Hyunjin happy, nothing could. However, there was something about the admin (named “dragonscent”) that just seemed so familiar. After scrolling through various prompts, he felt directly called out by a few of them, especially the most recent one. To see if he was truly not the only one, he walked over to where Changbin was eating ramen, talking to their youngest boyfriend, Jeongin.

“I don’t know if I’ve truly lost it, but something about this account and their prompts seem so familiar. And and and, the recent one, Bin, is something I feel like we’ve done with Channie and Lixie.” He rubbed the back of arm with his free hand as he gave his phone to Changbin. 

Changbin leaned over slightly so that Jeongin could see the prompts. They scrolled down the list for a little bit and also decided to see any anonymous asks luckydragon seemed to have answered. 

“Seems to be in a relationship with more than five people, that’s for sure… Do you think it could be one of us?” Jeongin asked after looking up at Hyunjin.

Hyunjin sat down next to Changbin and laid his head on the other’s shoulder.“I think so… Some of this stuff is just way too much like things we’ve done in various groups or even as all eight of us.” 

“We could show this to Ji and Min squared. Then we’ll show Channie once he finishes recording,” Changbin said, scrolling a little more before handing Hyunjin’s phone back. “Let me finish eating, and we can go show them and figure it out.”

Once Changbin finished eating (and maybe also fed Hyunjin and Jeongin some bites of his food), they all walked over to where Jisung and Minho were watching a movie, forcing the duo to stop watching the movie and asking the same question while they scrolled through Hyunjin’s phone. Jisung said something definitely felt familiar, and Minho said that some of these prompts were definitely outings he’d been on. After thanking Minho and Jisung and letting them get back to their movie, the trio moved over to where Seungmin was working on a paper. It seemed that he was taking a break anyway, as he was scrolling through his phone. They asked him the same thing and let him scroll through the account. His response was the exact same as Minho’s. 

With no fruitful answer yet, Hyunjin collapsed onto his bed face first, groaning. After a while, he heard someone come into his room and felt them latch onto him.

“What’s this I hear about a mystery account?” There’s only one person that soft and calming voice belonged to.

Hyunjin lifted his head so that the other could understand him as he handed over his phone. “Channie, if you didn’t make this account then that leaves us with one last person,” he said, pouting. 

Chan glanced through the account just like everyone else. He scrolled through posts, finding some relatable. Then he made his way over to the About section. He couldn’t help the soft giggles escaping him as realized how oblivious his boyfriends are.

“Baby, did you even read the about the admin section?”

“Yeah, why?”

“You and Seungmin? Maybe the others could have recognized the signs.”

“Signs?”

“This has Lixie all over it. The admin name is literally dragonscent. You know what else translates to that roughly? Yongbok. He mentions he has multiple partners. He talks an awful lot about Australia, and his grammar is perfect. That should have narrowed it down to Seung, Lixie, me, and you. The others are great at English, but their grammar is still a little wonky.” Chan smiled softly. “Were you stressing about this the whole day or was there something else?”

“Kind of?”

“Wanna tell me about it?”

“Maybe I found this account trying to find out how to make Lix happy because I happened to still be awake when I saw Lix storm out of the apartment fifteen minutes later than he normally does and in a bad mood.”

“Oh honey, come here. Did you just wanna bring Lix a smile on his face?” Hyunjin burrowed further into his arms and nodded against his chest.

“Here’s what we’ll do. We’ll make him something super tasty because he probably forgot to take the lunch he made and money to make up for it. While you say you helped, you will actually take a nap to make up for your all-nighter. I will bring reinforcements if I have to. Then Lix will come home, we’ll talk to him about the account and the fact he’s hidden it away from us for so long, and then we’ll all eat together. Deal?”

Hyunjin hummed in agreement, already feeling sleep starting to overcome him. Coming off his adrenaline rush of trying to find the account owner, he realized how truly tired and in need of a nap he was. Chan slowly ran his fingers through Hyunjin’s long blonde locks while whispering about absolutely anything. (“I think you’d look really pretty with silver hair, Hyunie,” and “Sometimes I really wanna punch everyone around me, but then I would go to jail. The only downside would be not being able to see my seven best boys whenever I want.”)

\--------------

Once Hyunjin was properly asleep, Chan managed to slip out of Hyunjin’s hold and make his way to the main room. He explained his plan to the waiting boys, who all agreed. Jisung was immediately ready to assist with the cuddling of one sleepy boy, and Minho would help Chan make their dinner. The other three decided that their time was best spent making The Most Amazing Blanket And Pillow Fort Ever Made for Felix to come home to, which consisted of literally every pillow and blanket in their household. 

Just as planned, the seven boys heard the door open, and someone shuffled in. Their eighth dropped his bag at the door and slowly made his way into the living room. After the shitty day he’d had, Felix was not planning to see all his boyfriends sitting on their couches and the floor looking at him expectantly. He felt his pulse rate rise and, on instinct, raised his hand to his neck to check for it.

...

“Hi Lixie,” he heard Chan say, but his brain was already starting to freak out a little. Were they going to break up with him? He has nowhere else to go. Do they not love him nearly as much as they love him? Are they sick of him? 

“-ixie, Lix, Yongboks, baby, can you hear me?” He hears a voice speak to him, but it sounds so muffled and so far away. He vaguely registers his hands feeling around the floor—the floor? When did he get on the floor? He needs someone; he needs one of his boys. Do they need him? Who knows, but he needs one of them. He continues to blindly flail his arm until someone’s hand is linked with his. 

“Baby, can you please breathe with me? Can you follow my breathing?” Breathing? Wasn’t he breathing?

“Baby, you aren’t breathing. Can you breathe in when I squeeze your hand?” He couldn’t speak. He was trying; his mouth was opening and sound should be coming out. Why wasn’t it coming out?

“Squeeze my hand once if you agree or nod your head. Do whichever you can.” The voice was so soft and so clear. He couldn’t help but nod and squeeze once. 

“I’m so proud of you, angel. Breathe in right now.” With that, his hand was squeezed, and he attempted to take a deep breath. Slowly but surely, with every forced breath, he slowly regained control of his breathing and began to calm down. Once his breathing was back to normal, someone’s hands wiped at his cheeks.

“There we go, baby. I’m so proud of you.” Proud of him? He just completely freaked out, and they’re proud of him?

Apparently he said that out loud because someone responded, “Yeah, we’re proud of you. You let yourself be calmed down, and you listened to us. We’re really proud of you.” 

...

Felix opened his eyes to see Jisung in front and Chan beside him. The two of them pulled the smaller into their arms as his tears slowly stopped. 

“Hi, baby. Welcome back,” Jisung said, his tone light as if he was saying a joke. He wasn’t joking, of course, but it definitely helped Felix feel more comfortable. “Wanna tell us what happened? Or do you want some good food, a hot drink, and some good cuddles? Bin, Innie, and Seungminnie made a fort for you anyway. Wait—Lixie, why are you crying again?”

“I was so scared for a little bit seeing you all here in the living room. I barely see all of you guys in the same room at once, especially on days like today.” Felix wiped at his face with the back of his hands a little too aggressively.

“We wanted to surprise you… Hyunjin saw you had a shitty morning, so he assumed the rest of your day would be a little crappy. And, I think he has something else he wants to say,” Chan said as he let go of Felix’s side. 

“Well, uh… Long story short. I saw you had a super shitty morning, so I wanted to try doing something special for you today. But I accidentally ended up finding your Tumblr account while trying to see if the internet had ideas for relationships like ours. But I didn’t know it was yours, so I went around asking everyone if they knew who ran it ‘til Channie was like ‘Oh, it’s Lixie.’ And I was like ‘Oh, that makes a lot of sense.’ But since Channie was the last person I asked, everyone else heard the whole story of how I found the account. Eventually once Channie figured it out, everyone else wanted to make sure you came back to a good meal and then we would have a cuddle pile while watching whatever show you wanted to watch.”

“Yeah! And we’ll watch it in English too if you want,” Changbin added.

“Wait, you guys know?”

“As of today, yeah. It’s kinda cute, dragonscent. Glad that our experiences could be used for prompts.” Minho smiled as he spoke. He looked a little too fond, making Felix melt just a little bit.

“I was worried you guys… wouldn’t be okay with it? So I wanted to keep it a secret.” Felix said with a question like tone as he moved his arm up to rub the back of his neck.

“Now you can come to us if you ever need prompt ideas, baby,” Seungmin spoke up, his voice slightly muffled. His face was wedged into Jeongin’s shoulder since the younger had claimed a spot on Seungmin’s lap.

“Okay, okay. Let’s go eat some food,” Chan interrupted with a loud clap. “That must have been draining on an empty stomach.” 

“How’d you know?”

“Well, Hyunjin kind of clued me in on the fact you were rushing which means you probably left the lunch you had prepared in the fridge. You also probably didn’t check to make sure you had enough cash to buy another meal from your last rushed day. So you didn’t have anything to eat today. C’mon, Pixie. Let’s go get some food in you. Everyone else will arrive in the kitchen in an orderly fashion. Okay?”

Various forms of agreement rang out in the room as Chan helped Felix stand up. He wrapped an arm around the younger’s waist and walked towards the kitchen, ultimately dragging the other along. Everyone else filed into the kitchen, grabbing the necessary utensils and chattering amongst themselves. 

“Oooooohhhhhh, meat-” 

“Jisung?”

“Yes, Channie?”

“If you try and reference Haikyuu right now, I will make sure you have no meat to eat.”

“Yes, Channie.” 

After that little outburst, everyone ate in relative silence; people only spoke up to compliment the food or made some noises in appreciation. Once the food was completely eaten and the dishes were placed into the sink to be dealt with later, Seungmin, Changbin, and Jeongin tugged a sleepy Felix over to “The Most Amazing Blanket And Pillow Fort Ever Made” and settled him in the middle. Felix asked for them to turn on a baking show which not only would make their mouths water, but also probably would make everyone pester Felix until he made something for them. Slowly, people arrived into the fort and attached themselves onto the Seungbinlixin cuddle pile. 

So maybe Felix had a shit day. But in the end, he got really good food, cuddles, and endless love and support from his seven boyfriends, and that more than made up for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this!! I had a lot of fun writing it. Feel free to leave a kudo or a comment.
> 
> [ come talk to me on twt!! ](https://twitter.com/ghostingscb)  
> [ cc if you wanna remain anonymous!! ](https://curiouscat.qa/ghostingscb)
> 
> Thank you to ao3 users shiningsun and straythoughts (HiraethSatisfied) for helping go over this and making it infinitely better! You guys really helped me bring this together. I’m so so grateful.


End file.
